The Journey Of Asher
by Rubyashes
Summary: Follow Asher, a 17 year old boy who put off being a pokémon trainer until now. Follow him on his journey to be the very best like no one ever was.


**The journey of Asher**

This is the story of a 17 year old boy named Asher. While all his peers went of to become Pokémon masters, he decided that he had better things to do. But now on his 17th birthday he decided to get around to it. We will now be switching to his POV.

I had just woken up and things were already going bad."Gah." I cried out in pain as I had just stepped on my game cube controller, making me fall back and hit my head on the bed post. After a good minute of rolling in pain, I put on my clothes and hat then went to my mirror. I had red hair, a small amount of freckles on each cheek, green eyes and I was an average 5"9, apart from that there wasn't anything interesting about me. So after giving myself a once over in the mirror I went downstairs to the kitchen to greet My mom for the last time in a long while. "Hey mom." I said Cheerily. "I heard screaming from upstairs, is everything okay." she said in a worried tone. "What, no I'm perfectly fine, you don't need to worry about it." I quickly assured her, not wanting her to worry about me. "OK, if you say so." she said feeling reassured "well when your ready you should go see the professor." she reminded me. "Of course mom, see you later." I said, hugging her tightly then leaving.

Before I went to see the professor I decided to make a quick stop at my friend may's house. She had also tried to become a Pokémon master but got too scared of being in the woods alone, due to her then discovered monophobia, and came back, deciding to try again later and spent 7 years working at a pokémart with me until we felt old enough to leave our houses safely. I knocked on her door and her mother opened it. "Asher!" she said "May is in her room, go say hi." She said, ushering me in and sending me to the stairs. I climb up the stairs and see May doing her makeup, she sees me in her mirror, turns around and hugs me. "Asher!" she cried "Today is the day we face our fears and become Pokémon masters." She says with a confident smirk. "Only you were scared, I just had better things to do." I remind her with a blank expression. "Potato potatoe." She said, shrugging. "Well I'll be down in a minute, got to finish my makeup, bye for now Asher." she said, making me take my leave to professor Birch's lab. Before I could get there his lab assistant stopped me. "I know your looking for the professor and to save you time I have come to tell you that he went to route 101 to examine local zigzagoon behavior." he said. "Thanks, that saves a lot of my time." I replied gratefully and then turned around, my destination set to route 101.

When I got to route 101 the sight I beheld was comical to say the least. There was a grown man being chased by a zigzagoon in a clearing in the forest. The grown man, who was professor Birch, called out to me saying "You there, look in my bag and you should see some pokéballs, get them and defeat the demon chasing me." I just walk in front of the zigzagoon and pick it up. "It's really soft." I say to myself. "Good thinking lad," the professor says "if not for you it would have eaten me alive, as a reward you get to pick and keep a Pokémon from the bag and this pokéball to keep zigzagoon in." "Wow, thanks a bunch." I say as I pick treecko and the zigzagoon's pokéball and keep them in my bag." "Would you like to name them?" Professor birch asks nicely. "I would. I'll name the treecko(male) trunks and the zigzagoon(female) Suzy." "Excellent names." professor birch says "Now come, I want to see your Pokémon for any injuries that they may have gotten."

 _At the professor's lab_

"They are perfectly fine." The professor reassures me "Now, run along, May is already waiting for you with blitz(her torchic)." "oh yeah, I probably kept her waiting, bye prof." I say while running out of the lab. I see May at the town gate waiting for me. "I see you have a treecko now." She observed. "Yeah, his name is trunks." "well now that you have a pokémon, let's battle." she said with a pumped up face. "It's like you have never seen a level 1 pokémon battle, it's mind numbingly boring, but when we both get our first badge would be a good time to do that." I reply. "Welp, let's get going while the sun is up." I said energetically as we walked off, ready to show the world what us and our pokémon are made of.

 **Hope you liked it and review if you have any ideas, because why write fanficton if no one is happy, also, a few things I want to note, first is that their pokémon will be walking side by side with them as they travel as that was a fun feature of some of the pokémon games, also I will be taking creative liberty's with some of the things in this game to make the fic more fun/logical.**

 **This has been Rubyashes and hopefully we will meet again.**


End file.
